


Growing Up

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Getting Together, M/M, One Shot, Smutt, Teenage Hormones, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam learns that growing up comes with boundaries.





	Growing Up

“Where the hell is your boyfriend, Hewitt?” Coach demanded the truth from Mason. Class had just begun and Coach was taking attendance. He didn’t seem too pleased with the people who hadn’t showed up to class that day.

Mason looked at the desk to his left and pointed. “My boyfriend is right there,” he said and the coach turned to find Corey sending him a polite wave.

“Hey coach,” the chimera said.

Coach Finstock whipped his head back around to glare at Mason. “Not that one. The other one!”

“Oh. You mean, Liam,” Mason said. “Well, he’s not my boyfriend and I’m not his keeper so… sorry. I can’t help you out.”

Coach scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable. Mason, you had one job and that was to keep track of Liam. One job!” With that, Coach walked to the front of the class leaving a confused Mason and Corey.

~~~

Earlier that morning…

Theo and Liam were both running behind that morning. The night before they’d been up tracking a hunter until early hours. They were in the middle of talking about the hunter when Theo passed out on Liam’s bed, Liam not arguing and simply crashing next to him.

Theo probably could’ve made it across the hall if he tried but, around Liam, he tended to let himself go and give up control. That tendency combined with his teenage hormonal urgencies and his morning grogginess wasn’t really ideal for a morning like that.

It was already nine o’clock. They’d missed their first class and were about to miss their next one when Theo started to peel his eyes open to the sound of Liam stumbling all over the room and groaning in annoyance. “What are you doing?” Theo’s voice croaked, tired from sleep.

“I need to go to school. I can’t miss economics or Coach will be pissed,” Liam grumbled, stumbling around while he haphazardly pick out some clothes from around his room. “Get up,” Liam said throwing a shoe at Theo’s ass.

Theo responded with a verbal groan as he rolled around in the bed, still fully clothed from last night. “Dude, it’s just high school. It doesn’t even matter.”

“You’re my ride,” Liam whined.

Theo sighed, rolling out of the bed and making his way over to the door where Liam was pulling a pair of fresh jeans over his ass which Theo should not have been looking at especially when Liam turned around and he found himself staring as Liam zipped himself in. He looked up at Liam, stepped closer so he was nearly just an inch away. “Maybe you should give yourself a ride,” Theo said voice still hoarse from sleep, eyes blinking tiredly while he smirked.

They stood there staring at each other blankly and tiredly, clearly both still wanting to just be asleep when suddenly they were both aware of a very awake part of Theo’s body. They looked down to find a bulge in Theo’s jeans pressing against Liam.

Theo felt his heart jump when he realized that it was his mistake. “Hm,” he hummed, slightly amused with himself for letting that happen. He put a hand on Liam’s chest, avoiding eye contact, and pushed the beta to the side before reaching for the door knob to make his exit.

Liam just stood and watched silently as Theo left, confusion clearly written on his face. When the door across the hall closed, Liam snapped out of his dazed and reached for his phone to text Mason. While he was waiting for a reply he couldn’t help but noticed that Theo wasn’t the only one who’d gotten a little excited without realizing it. He decided to throw caution to the wind and run across the hall.

~~~

Mason’s phone buzzed and Coach stopped his speech of the day to glare at everyone in the classroom in annoyance. Mason played it cool and Coach seemed to move on. He checked his lock screen to see Liam’s text.

DUDE… 

Wow. So he risked Mason getting a detention to say, what’s up.

It buzzed again and Coach went silent.

YOU WON’T BELIEVE… 

WHAT JUST HAPPENED…

Mason kept playing dumb, looking at the coach expectantly like he was waiting for him to finish his sentence. Eventually, the coach continued to lecture them and mason sighed in relief. Hopefully Liam was done because the coach wasn’t taking his eyes off of Mason and there was no way he would be able to put his phone on silent without getting noticed.

~~~

Liam barged into Theo’s room and found Theo sitting on the bed with his head in his hands like he was seriously regretting whatever the hell just happened. “Look, I’m sorry, ok?” Theo said, not even looking up. “I mean, come on, dude. It’s morning an-”

“Shut up and look at me,” Liam hissed. Theo sighed and looked up at his face, like he was purposefully avoiding seeing any other part of Liam because that’s what started this fiasco in the first place. “Clearly, you’ve got a problem.”

Theo looked down again, running a hand through his hair. “I know-”

“And I’m here to help you with that,” Liam continued and paced forward, pushing Theo down on the bed. Theo swallowed nervously, eyes wide as he looked up at the beta pinning him down. “If you return the favor.”

Needless to say, the both ended up getting off and Liam, of course, had to text Mason to tell him all the details.

~~~

Mason thought he was in the clear when all of a sudden his phone started to explode with texts and Coach stormed up to his desk. “Care to share with the class?”

Mason looked down at the screen on his phone. He saw just a few words and knew that it wasn’t something even he should know. He shook his head. “Not really.”

Coach scoffed and looked at the phone. “Is that Dumbar? I thought you didn’t know where he was, huh?” Coach picked up the phone to scroll through the texts to see. He started reading the first text he saw. “I made Theo-oh my god,” he dropped the phone. “Is that why Dumbar isn’t here? Oh my-good lord! I did not need to know that!”

Mason cringed apologetically at the coach. “I mean, I tried to warn you.”

“Who even is this Theo kid?” coach asked in confusion. “He’s not in my class is he? Because if he is I swear-”

“He’s missed the last three days,” Mason answered honestly. “And he’s the newest player on the LaCross team.”

“Raeken!?!”

Mason nodded.

Coach chuckled maniacally. “Well, it’s about time, dammit. Gosh!”

Everyone blinked.

Coach pointed at Mason. “You tell Dumbar he’s in trouble, alright?” Mason nodded and picked up his phone only for coach to get flippant again. “Not now, you idiot! Class isn’t over!” Then the bell rang. “Now it is!”

~~~

Liam stared at the ceiling of Theo’s room while he waited for Mason to reply. Theo was in the shower cleaning up while Liam waited his turn. They both needed a shower to begin with so after getting off and having sex, they definitely needed showers. Liam smirked at the memories that were passing through his brain until Theo came out of the bathroom, in clean clothes.

Theo smiled at the beta all sprawled out on the bed before climbing in right next to him and placing a kiss on his lips. They both stared into each other’s eyes in amusement before laughing. Frankly, it was hard for either of them to believe what had just happened and how right it felt.

Then Liam’s phone started ringing.

“Hello?” Theo rested an arm over Liam’s bare chest and kissed his shoulder while he took the phone call.

“Dude, you have got to stop texting me about your sex life.”

“Why?” Liam asked in confusion while Theo raised an eyebrow at him, like ‘really? You told him?’

“First of all, we’re almost adults so that part of our lives is eventually just gonna have to be between our partners and us. I don’t need to know all the gruesome details about how you screwed Theo,” Mason explained. “Second, I was in econ and Coach saw everything! He knows why guys didn’t come to class and he says that you’re in trouble.”

“Hm. Interesting,” Liam said nonchalantly, ignoring how Theo was glaring at him.

“You told Mason?” Theo asked.

“Wait. Is he listening?” Mason asked. “Are you guys still… Dude, I didn’t know you guys were already that serious with each other.”

“How much did you tell him? Why would you tell him?!”

“We tell each other everything,” Liam said. “He’s my best friend.”

“That’s why I’m calling you, bro,” Mason said. “We’re almost adults and we’re… starting to have serious relationships. That means that we can’t tell each other everything now.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Liam said, a sad look suddenly on his face that had Theo rolling his eyes.

“No, we’re not breaking up, Liam,” Mason assured him. “We’re growing up.”

“I don’t want to grow up…” Liam said, an adorable pout on his face that Theo couldn’t help but kiss away. Suddenly, Liam was smiling, eyes twinkling at Theo. “Nevermind.” And then he hung up. He smiled at Theo. “Hi.”

Theo sighed. “Go take a shower.”

“But-”

“You can’t grow up without graduating High School, Liam,” Theo said as he got up and started picking up their messy clothes to go wash them like a responsible adult would. Eventually, they did make it to school but only in time for Coach to give them both detention for skipping class.


End file.
